


Leia

by Cuillere



Series: 15 days of Hurt and Comfort Kylo (Tumblr, @hurtkylofest) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt, LFF Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: Kylo Ren finally gets another occasion to kill Leia Organa.





	Leia

**Author's Note:**

> For @hurtkylofest, Day 2: Crying - Just stay awake a little longer, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: There is no comfort this is just hurt. I’m not even sorry.

She was there, finally. She wouldn’t fight. She would try to reason with him. Just like Han had. He had to not listen to her. He had to keep her out of his mind. She turned to him and their eyes met. He could see regrets and hope in them.  
_Foolish woman._  
She was weak. He could see her eyes watering, as she started talking. He let her voice ring around him but did not make the words out. He should not. He could not. Instead, he concentrated on her face. Flashes of memories came back to him, good and bad. There was nothing he could do. Her fate was sealed. It had been for some time. He had to end her. Slowly, he reached for his saber. It was easier than he had thought. Even easier than it had been with Han. Maybe completing his training had made him better at this.  
When her eyes darted to the weapon, she stopped talking. Her lips were still parted and she swallowed. Her eyes came back to his, more intent than before. She was looking for something into his eyes.  
_Light, probably._  
He ignited the saber, into her chest.  
But what he saw hit him. Hard. She was not afraid, she was not in pain. She was forgiving him.  
And that’s when he felt his soul break. Every inch of him ignited into a sharp pain and he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He brought his arm to her back, to help her stand.  
  
“Mom.  
  
I’m…  
  
Just…  
  
Just stay awake a little longer, okay?” he asked, grimacing a smile between the tears.  
  
She smiled, too. He eyes were bright and the smile reached them fully.  
  
He was completely lost. She was his only certainty. The pain and tears were blinding him, but he could feel her warmth receding slightly. He brushed the tears away to look at her. To look at his mother.  
She was still smiling, and her mouth was forming one syllable. His name.  
  
“Ben”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
